


ErenXReaderXLevi - Feverish [CRACKFIC]

by kyo_ki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: OOC characters, Other, crackfic, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_ki/pseuds/kyo_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, poor _____'s caught a fever, and a cold to boot. Oh well, at least there's Eren and Levi to help.... I think...?</p><p><b>Warning:</b> contains ooc characters.</p><p> </p><p>Rated Teen for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ErenXReaderXLevi - Feverish [CRACKFIC]

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote back last March. I almost forgot about it since it was written on a notebook (I usually write my stories on Notepad). I've made a few changes to it. And I might warn you how slightly ooc Levi is in this fic, but yay for childish Levi! ~( ° 7 ° )~

"I'm cold." you moaned, tossing and turning on your bed, clutching the sheets you have for warmth.

"You should have not stayed under the rain last night," Eren said as he wrapped another blanket around you "Now look at you."

"But it was so hot inside, and the rain felt so good!" you whined, recalling last night's events. Eren rolled his eyes. He touched your forehead with the back of his head and placed a thermometer in your mouth, after a couple of minutes, he took it back.

"You seem to be getting a fever," He said, holding up the thermometer against the light to see that the mercury reached up somewhere in the middle of 38th and 39th mark. "I'll go get a towel." Eren opened the door but didn't expect to see who was behind it.

"Captain!" He said, a little surprised. He salutes anyway.

"I heard that ______ is sick," Levi deadpanned, stepping inside the room and inspecting a few areas. On top of that he was wearing a mask, as if there was some sort of epidemic. "As a superior, I am responsible for looking after my subordinates -- Including their health." Levi explained. Eren just slowly nodded.

"That's right, she is sick sir, but is it really necessary to wear that? She just has a fever, it's really not that contagious." Eren questioned, pointing at Levi's mask.

"She has a cold right? Colds are contagious. I thought you would have known that since your father is a doctor." Levi said with a scoff. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it closed. "I'll go get a towel..." was all he could say before leaving the room.

You sat up and turned your head towards Levi's direction, "With all due respect sir, was is really necessary to do that to him?" You asked, annoyed.

Levi raised an eybrow at you. He sat on the sofa and crossed his legs. "Getting a little defensive, are we? If I'd known better, I'd say you have a crush on Jaeger." He said it like it was nothing.

"N-no! T-that's not it!" You hid under under the blankets to hide your reddening cheeks. "He's just trying to be nice, that's all."

Eren comes back with a wet towel ("Speak of the devil", Levi mumbled) and hands it over to Levi.

"Oi, we got your towel, come out." Levi pulled on your blankets and placed the towel on your forehead. "This should help you cool down, better now?"

You nodded in response.

_30 minutes later..._

You fell asleep after feeling your eyelids getting heavy. Eren and Levi were sitting on either side of your bed, keeping watch.

"S-so c-cold..." Eren heard you mumble in your sleep. He stood up and walks over to the cabinet for another blanket, only to find Levi grabbing on his wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting _______ another blanket, sir."

"Did I say so?"

"No sir."

Levi removed the towel from your forehead and placed his hand on it. "She's cooling down. It's not necessary."

"But sir!--"

You could faintly hear them bicker as you slowly wake up, noticing that their voices get even louder by the second.

"SHE'S COLD AND NEEDS ANOTHER SHEET!"

"TWO IS ENOUGH FOR HER!"

You slowly get up and wrap the blankets over your whole body, climbed out of bed and walked right in between them.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING AND GIVING ME A GODDAMN HEADACHE!"

At that moment, both of them closed their mouths shut. Two pairs of wide eyes stare at you.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to ask Mikasa for paracetamol or something..." You slammed the door on your way out. Eren and Levi just stood there, speechless for a minute.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they yelled at each other.


End file.
